About the Anthrax Letters of a Rushed Romance
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: Ella y él. Tan inesperado, tan apresurado, tan sórdido. Sus cuerpos entrelazados, sus labios buscándose y sus manos alcanzando el infinito. Se necesitaban cerca, pero lejos uno del otro simultáneamente. Era intoxicante. Las cartas llegan blancas, puras, a una puerta cerrada. Ella sabe que son peligrosas, tan venenosas sus palabras como ántrax. Pero las recibe, son suyas...
1. Baby's On Fire

Disclaimer: Candy Candy es propiedad de Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi.

Advertencias: Un poco de OoC.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

• **About the Anthrax Letters of a Rushed Romance** •

 _Capítulo 1_

 _Baby's On Fire_

* * *

Le deja entrar.

Apenas si cruzan saludos. En el primer instante en que ella abre la puerta, él la besa. A veces, es suave, tierno incluso. Otras, es increíblemente voraz. Ella adora la incertidumbre de esos roces. ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo responder? Ya no trata de razonarlo, hablarlo, mucho menos censurarle. Tan sólo exhala ligeros jadeos de deseo. Su naturaleza curiosa no le permite la estoicidad ni la sumisión de la espera en silencio. Aún es inexperta en las artes amatorias. Gime ante la sorpresa, sus bellos ojos verdes se distienden por la suavidad o por lo tempestuoso de las caricias de él.

Neil la adora. Adora esos pequeños detalles de ella. No es la estatua viviente que hay que venerar, con temor y frialdad, como le han enseñado que es la mujer. Candy es diferente hasta en eso. No es mustia, retraída ni mojigata. Tiembla, palpita, lagrimea, susurra, suspira, araña, abraza, besa. Admira la energía y vida que reside en ella. No se lamenta, no se inquieta por el qué dirán, no peca: vive.

Goza la visión de la mujer inquieta y apasionada que le ha abierto sus brazos y su corazón.

No podría sentirse más agradecido de estar respirando a su lado. En días más aciagos y oscuros, pensó seriamente en dejar este mundo en un brillante charco de sangre o con una amable y mortífera pastilla. O dejarse consumir por el propio veneno de su alma. Lo que fuera más rápido. Sin embargo, al estar con ella, todos esos fúnebres pensamientos se desvanecieron entre la dicha y el placer de su compañía.

Fue tan inesperado, que eso le llena de una mayor satisfacción el yacer junto a ella.

Nunca ha sido bueno para expresar lo que siente. Las palabras suenan vacías y sinsentido en sus labios mordaces. Su boca ha sido hecha para destruir y devorar con violento desdén. No para dialogar y ensalzar. Su lengua es un ágil látigo. Y es demasiado ácida al contacto. Sin embargo, siente que le debe unas palabras a Candy. Después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, quisiera declarar lo mucho que significa para él. Pero sus malas maneras le ahogan. No puede. Se le cierra la garganta y los labios se tuercen en una línea fina. Por mucho que quiera, no puede.

Así que se decide por el frío papel. Las noches se vuelven su escenario, la luz de las velas, su guía confidente y su recuerdo su inspiración. Plasma su adoración en tinta. Después de días, consigue una primera carta. Al fin.

"No la quiero" susurra ella con repulsión.

Los orbes avellana de Neil la observan detenidamente. No sufre ante su negativa, apenas se inmuta. De cierto modo, hasta esperaba semejante reacción. Al contrario, quien parece tener resentimiento es la chica. Los ojos verdes de Candy están sujetos a la carta. Es una fijación cáustica, como si quisiera volverla cenizas con el mero ardor de su mirada. Hay una pasión desmedida que Leagan ha aprendido a admirar. Le fascina. Es como si su cuerpo entrase en combustión espontánea ante la más pequeña llama de deseo de Candy.

Él quiere estar una vez más en esas brasas encendidas de ella.

La carta de la discordia desaparece por el momento. Ahora la presión de sus manos se concentra en la cintura femenina. La recorre con ansia, acaricia y besa con hambre. Quiere ver que se encienda con el mismo fervor suyo. Las palabras pueden esperar. Prefiere que se queme con el calor de su corazón. Candy cede. Se olvida de todo pesar que él pudiese haberle provocado, su atención está en todo el gozo que le hace sentir por el momento. Poco a poco, se abandona a la sensación de consumirse por el fuego del placer.

Nada dura eternamente. Ni bueno ni malo. Es hora de que Neil se vaya. Debe irse para que, de alguna manera, el honor de la rubia no se vea manchado. ¡Qué osadía sentir el deleite del amor! Sonríe amargamente. Por él, no dejaría siquiera la cama que guarda los sueños e ilusiones de Candy White. A su lado, ¡cuánto quería estar así por siempre!

Pero ella es celosa de la libertad que ese cuartucho de apartamentos le brinda. Un poco de su orgullo muere cuando recuerda eso. No le necesita como a él le gustaría. Aún así, él sigue ahí. Cualquier muestra de su cariño, por pequeña que sea, le basta. Antes de irse del todo, deja su preciosa carta a los pies de la puerta principal. Teme ver a Candy tomar su carta y destrozarla en miles de pedazos. Se va con la prisa y la pena azorándole le corazón: se va sin atreverse a mirar atrás.

Candy la recogió, como se esperaba. Salió a despedirse sin decir adiós. Prefería que Leagan tomara sus cosas y partiese en silencio, buscando no molestar, creyéndola dormida. A ella le gustaba salir y ver los rizos castaños bailar despeinados, la espalda oscura contraerse por el frío de la madrugada, observarlo a placer sin sentirse cohibida por su propia censura.

Pero aquella vez, la primera de incontables, se encontró una pequeña carta.

Se vio tentada a dejarla abandonada, a destrozarla, a dejarla arder en las llamas de la chimenea. ¿Por qué? No quería leerla. No quería saber lo que el propio Neil no se atrevía a decir con su boca osada. Tembló indecisa. Sin embargo, sus manos fueron más rápidas que la duda en invadir y emponzoñar su mente. La tomaría, mas no la abriría. Un día que se sintiese más valiente, más segura, la leería. Ese día no, por supuesto.

El patrón se repite: él se va y deja una carta tras de sí. Ella la toma y la guarda intacta.

—¿Alguna vez has leído siquiera una? —pregunta Neil con aparente indiferencia, casi frialdad, pero su acento es receloso y denota cierta curiosidad.

—NO. Y no pienso hacerlo mientras sigas vivo —responde en una tonada similar que, antes que despertarle alguna ofensa, anima al joven a reírse.

—¿Y cuando muera? —añade desafiante el moreno.

—Tal vez. A los pies de tu féretro, de tu tumba misma.

Él vuelve a sonreír, fascinado por su dulce crueldad, ha aprendido bastante bien a su lado. Aprieta su mano, no quiere dejarla ir. Se inclina a abrazarla, a besarla, a saborearla una vez más.

No quiere pensar en nada más. Excepto, tal vez, que desea que lea sus cartas. Que rompa esa promesa tan despiadada.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

Este es un pequeño two-shot que salió repentinamente. Siento que falta un poco más de _hot stuff_ para esta pairing, siempre es demasiado dulce o dramático, así que traté de darle algo más _picante_. Sin embargo no me animé del todo a hacerlo muy explícito. No es tanto como para llegar al **M+,** pero tiene algo. _Quizá otro día con más calma..._

Para aquellos que leen otra de mis historias de Candy&Neil, "Memories from the Halcyon Days", se puede decir que este fic es uno de los rumbos que pudo haber tomado la trama. Pronto la continuaré, hice esto buscando inspiración para continuar MFTHD, con suerte estará en unos días.

Esperando sea de vuestro agrado...

 _See you around..._ ~


	2. Do you ever loved me?

Disclaimer: Candy Candy es propiedad de Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi.

Advertencias: Un poco de OoC.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

• **About the Anthrax Letters of a Rushed Romance** •

 _Capítulo 2_

 _I know it's over, but... Do you ever loved me?_

* * *

—Yo le quería.

Ante tal afirmación, en el rostro avejentado de Eliza, el desdén arruga sus rasgos.

—¿Cómo puedes atreverte a decir eso? Nunca aceptaste casarte con él —escupe con odio.

—Porque le quería —responde firmemente Candy.

Un matrimonio al estilo Leagan, Andrew, habría arruinado lo suyo. Lo estricto de sus maneras, la doble moral de la socialité norteamericana y la incertidumbre de si el amor tradicional funcionaría (o no), agriarían sus días juntos. Habían acordado que sería mejor seguir sin un lazo tan severo. Y ella todavía consideraba que había sido lo correcto. Caminó hasta el ataúd coronado de flores, condolencias y lágrimas. Contenía el aliento. Se sentía perdida, confundida. Con cierta ansiedad, esperaba verlo salir entre los deudos. Deseaba verlo esbozar esa sonrisa afilada tan suya. Espetándole su cariño, su candidez, aunque estuviese ella también a un paso de la tumba.

 _"¿En verdad creíste semejante tontería? Que yacería inerte e impasible; entre apestosas flores deshojadas, recibiendo la conmiseración de un montón de hipócritas que sólo desean arañar un pedazo de mi fortuna. ¡Cuánta inocencia la tuya!"_

Se rio un poco, sintiéndose estúpida.

 _"Y aún así viniste. Estás aquí, querida. A darme un último adiós, con lo que detestas las despedidas. Ahora veo que sí me quieres, aunque lo negases tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. Mi ilusa Candy... ¡por eso te adoro con todo el corazón!"_

En su garganta se ahogó un sollozo. Ahí estaba Neil Leagan. Su rostro vivaz y pícaro estaba adusto. La muerte se había llevado el brillo bronceado de su piel y, ahora, llevaba una máscara de palidez del otro mundo. Un traje tuxedo asentaba la elegancia lúgubre del finado Leagan. En la vida y en la muerte siempre llevaría un toque de buen gusto al vestir, le llegó a confesar vanidoso. Al menos, uno de sus últimos deseos se había visto cumplido. Suspiró, sintiendo que las fuerzas le abandonaban junto con su aliento.

Con manos temblorosas, sacó una bolsa llena de papeles.

—Por cada carta que escribiste para mí —exclamó con voz clara (aunque a punto de romperse)—, yo hice una también. Llévate este último recuerdo mío contigo. Gracias por todo, Neil, hasta siempre.

Besó con ternura un pequeño montón de cartas y lo depositó dentro del féretro, en uno de sus bolsillos. El resto, sobre su torso y bajo sus manos frías. La rubia no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al tocar su piel por última vez. Las lágrimas amenazaban con inundar sus ojos, a la mitad de la garganta tenía un lamento, pero engulló su pesar un poco más. No quería romperse, no enfrente de todos esos aristócratas, no cuando su dolor era demasiado íntimo. El único que podía verla así era...

Haciéndose de fuerzas, que ya no le quedaban, soportó el proceso de la misa y del entierro de Neil Leagan. El corazón estuvo a punto de explotar en su pecho cuando lo vio descender a la fría tierra. Cada palada de tierra era para ella misma. Sin embargo, se contuvo. Su rostro era una máscara de cera. Lo cual ayudó a que no se acercara ninguno de los invitados. No buscaba ningún consuelo, menos de alguien que poco o nada se había interesado por Neil. Pacientemente, esperó a que se fueran todos al banquete que ofrecerían los Andrew-Leagan por la pérdida.

—Como te prometí, leeré tus cartas. Ahora que te has ido del todo. Aquí, a tu lado —susurró suavemente frente a la tumba.

Tensa, sacó la primera carta que él le había escrito. Un tanto amarillenta por el tiempo, pero intacta. Habían pasado casi veinte años. Desde entonces, había aprendido a lamer las heridas del pasado con otra lengua. Su piel recordaba el arder entre sus brazos. A concentrar una vida en un beso. Tantas memorias le golpearon cruelmente el corazón. Desde la más desagradable hasta la más deliciosa. _Neil._ _Neil._ _Neil._ En todas y cada una de ellas: _Neil._ ¡Cuánto le había hecho sentir en una existencia tan corta y tan larga a la vez! Se estremeció por las emociones que la devoraban.

No.

 _No podía._

 ** _No, no quería_** leerlas.

Se dio cuenta que después de tanto, ahora que él ya no estaba, ¿en verdad valía la pena leerlas? Quizás en otro momento antes, el día después de esa primera carta, hubiera tenido sentido. Así, le habría abrazado con dulzura o con necesidad. Le habría abofeteado o premiado con un beso. Hubiera reído o llorado a su lado. _Hubiera._ Eso le sacudió con fuerza, como un azote. No podía correr el tiempo atrás y hacer de sus días juntos más placenteros ni más agradables. Ahora le quedaba contentarse con lo que _había_ sido.

Sintió que todos esos años con Neil habían estado incompletos. Ya que no había reconocido del todo sus sentimientos.

En un arranque, abrió la carta.

Fue cuando no pudo más.

Se _rompió_ , no aguantó más, se soltó a llorar.

Esas cartas, con su dulce veneno, habían estallado frente a ella. Le colapsaron los pulmones y el corazón en un segundo. Blancas, tan blancas, y tan mortales. Terminaron de arrancar lo que le quedaba de vida.

—Te amo... —exclamó en mitad de un sollozo contenido—. Perdóname por decírtelo hasta ahora. Aunque, de alguna manera, sé que siempre lo supiste. Lo veías en mis ojos, que brillaban con emoción al verte. Mis manos y mis labios, que nunca tenían suficiente de ti. A donde vayas, no olvides que te amo.

Un viento fresco le revolvió juguetonamente los rizos rubios. ¿Acaso le traería un último beso de él? Sonrió melancólica.

 _Hasta pronto, sé que nos veremos... **pronto**._

.

.

.

.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

Con un final medio abierto, para dar un poco más al drama.

Esperando sea de vuestro agrado...

 _See you around..._ ~


	3. Estaré

**Disclaimer** : Candy Candy es propiedad de Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi.

 **Advertencias** : Un poco de OoC.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **• About the Anthrax Letters of a Rushed Romance •**

 _Capítulo 3_

 _Estaré_

* * *

Despertó.

Otra mañana más sin Neil. Recordó que _ya se había ido_. Pero sus cartas _todavía_ estaban con ella. Restregó su mano derecha sobre su rostro, estaba cansada y confundida. Se levantó con pesadez, arrastraba los pies como si fueran de plomo y suspiró un par de veces.

El agua fría del lavabo terminó por despejarle; un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, su vista se empañó levemente y pasó una toalla por su rostro. Parpadeó hasta que su visión se limpió y volvió a enfocar perfectamente a quien estaba frente al espejo: era ella misma. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se giró, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, le dio la espalda, _no podía ser..._

 _Todo había sido tan vívido. El llanto, el dolor, su pérdida... Todavía podía oler el césped húmedo de su tumba. Había leído sus cartas. Le había dicho adiós. No podía ser posible que..._

Todo había sido un _**sueño.**_ El espejo no podía mentir. Así como veces anteriores le había dicho lo cansada que se veía, lo despeinada que lucía, lo fea que se ponía cuando lloraba... Ahora estaba gritando que el tiempo no había pasado. Que lo que había parecido tan real, solo fue una absurda pesadilla.

Y que, al fondo de la habitación, él seguía entre sus sábanas.

Se acercó, con la perplejidad enturbiando sus sentidos, a la extraña visión. _No, era mentira, su mente estaba jugándole una mala pasada, no..._ Allí estaba Neil Leagan. Ese amanecer no se había ido; no se había vestido a tientas en la oscuridad de la madrugada, no se había perdido su sombra en las calles gélidas, no se había ido sin decir adiós. _No había muerto..._ susurró aliviada. Su cuerpo estaba relajado, su respiración era suave y sus facciones decían que no podía estar mejor.

Se sentó a su lado, incapaz de dejar de verlo, acarició con pesar su rostro. Tan sereno, tan cálido. Tan

diferente del que había aparecido en su sueño. Retiró con dedos temblorosos los mechones que cubrían su frente. Cubrió la desnudez de su torso con las frazadas. Él pareció sonreír ante el suave roce.

Todo estaba en orden, en su sitio. La única fuera de órbita era ella.

¿Qué había sido esa pesadilla entonces? ¿Un aviso? ¿Una premonición? ¿Una _oportunidad?_

Sus pensamientos fueron rotos cuando una mano cálida cayó en su regazo, atrapando una de las suyas. Se asustó un poco ante la repentina acción. Bajó su mirada y chocó con el rostro adormilado de Neil. Intentó disimular su desconcierto, su pesar, la incertidumbre. Sus labios se entreabrieron, pero no salió ningún sonido. _"Buenos días"_ , intentó decir. _Qué bien que ya despertaste._ Él pareció apretar más fuerte su mano. _¿Quieres desayunar?_ Llevó la mano temblorosa a sus labios y la besó. _Ya deberías irte._ Se le quedó viendo extrañado. _¿Por qué te quedaste?_ El joven se levantó del lecho hasta quedar a la altura de la rubia. _**Te quiero.**_

—Candy... —susurró en voz queda.

Ella siguió sin responder. Su boca esbozó una mueca triste parecida a una sonrisa. La habitación estaba en silencio absoluto. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Una ensordecedora ausencia de sonido. Su mirada castaña pesaba más que nunca. Incrustada en sus facciones, la cuestionaba, le retaba. _No_ _podía soportarlo._

Repentinamente, perdió el aliento. Había sido atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos. Ahora reposaba en el hueco de su cuello. Su pecho se movía suavemente contra el suyo, poco a poco sentía que la calma volvía a sus sentidos. Una oleada de alivio le inundó el corazón. La sangre parecía regresarle al cuerpo. Sonrió entre gruesas lágrimas. Le abrazó con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Se aferró a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Ese día no fue a trabajar. Escudó su acción tras una excusa vaga. Sabía lo molestos que estarían del otro lado de la línea telefónica. No le importó. Necesitaban arreglar la extraña situación entre ellos.

—¿Qué tienes, Candy? —sus brazos estaban rodeándola de nuevo.

Ella suspiró. Abrió la boca, sin embargo, su garganta ardía de dolor y ningún sonido salió. Volvió a suspirar, engullendo el pesar que le abrasaba el pecho. Tratando de ser fuerte como otras tantas veces en el pasado. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos verdes y ella, apurada, trató de limpiarse el compungido rostro.

Leagan soltó una risotada. Lo cual asustó a Candy y, después, despertó su furia.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —lo empujó levemente, tratando de zafarse de su agarre, provocando mayor risa en el joven moreno.

Con una mano cálida y pesada, desordenó los rubios rizos y despejó la frente femenina de cabellos y mechones rebeldes. Con suavidad y parsimonia, depositó un beso. Dejando estática a la chica y un tanto sorprendida.

— _Estaré._ Estaré cuanto me necesites —murmuró a su oído, aunque parecía que lo había exclamado al vacío.

Un débil sollozo se dejó oír. Ninguno soltó el férreo abrazo que los unía más que nunca; sin necesidad de desgarrarse la ropa, ni siquiera de verse directamente a los ojos. Sólo estaban un par de corazones latiendo bajo una misma intensidad.

—No siempre tienes que soportarlo todo sola, Candy. Para eso, y más, quiero estar a tu lado. Creo que todos estos años, aún con todo en mi contra, he tratado de demostrártelo.

Sonrió amargamente la chica. Ella siempre haciéndolo a un lado, casi huyendo de él. Habían pasado los años, pero seguía recelosa de Neil. El odio ya se había desvanecido ante el primer beso. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que, en su manera de tratarlo, manifestaba que continuaba temiéndole; como si su inconsciente siguiera creyendo que en cualquier momento podría hacerle daño.

—Gracias. Por todo —susurró entre el bochorno y una dulce felicidad que le inundó súbitamente.

—Chica de Pony, perdóname. —la voz masculina se enronqueció aún más. Parecía que, a él también, comenzaba a dificultársele el hablar—. Si necesitas escucharlo de nuevo, lo siento. Lamento profundamente haber hecho tus días miserables. Por eso, e _staré_ para remediar mis actos; para volver cada amanecer y anochecer inolvidable para ti.

Sus promesas sonaban a música y su calidez le tranquilizaba.

—Si hubieses leído la última carta, ya lo sabrías —añadió con un toque de malicia, pero también sonaba herido.

Un pinchazo de culpabilidad llegó al corazón de Candy. A su mente, volvieron los recuerdos de su espantoso sueño. _No podía dejar que pasara de nuevo_ , pensó arrepentida. Se soltó en un descuido de su amante y salió velozmente hacia su mesa de noche. Sacudió los cajones, lanzó papeles y otras baratijas al aire, todo enfrente del estupefacto pero sonriente Leagan. Después de escarbar lo suficiente, encontró _esa última carta_.

Victoriosa, se levantó y fue a abrirlo ante los ojos ámbar que la miraban burlonamente. Casi lo hacía como retando al hombre, que estaba frente suyo, con la mayor mueca de adoración que había visto en un rostro. Ruborizada, se concentró en abrir el sobre. Con manos temblorosas y mirada perdida, se decidió a leer finalmente una misiva de Neil.

 _Saludos cordiales, Candy White:_

 _Espero tengas un buen día, tarde o noche. Aunque, lastimosamente, sé que no has tocado siquiera los mensajes que te he dejado. Y que no tienes idea de mis buenos deseos hacia tu persona. He probado con soltar frases que solía decirte, con el mejor de mis cariños. cuando éramos niños. Si hubieses leído siquiera una de ellas, ya me habrías reclamado. O te hubieras reído, leyendo hasta el final, cuando me disculpaba y desbordaba cientos de dulces palabras que no expresan sino el amor que te tengo._

 _Oh, mi pequeña huérfana. Oh, escandalosa niña de Pony. Oh, Candy. ¡Cuánto has llegado a mi amargo corazón!_

 _No sé si algún día llegues a comprender hasta donde está tu memoria en mi alma. De lo mucho que anhelo llegar ante ti y resguardarme del frío mundo entre tus cálidos brazos. De dormir en tu pecho, ya sea desnudo o con el más lujoso atuendo. De besar cada rincón de tu cuerpo de manera infinita. De que tus labios susurren lo mismo que los míos en el éxtasis de nuestros encuentros. Todavía me encuentro incrédulo de que me hayas aceptado tanto en tu vida, en tu cama y en tu corazón._

 _Disculpa si mis palabras anteriores son osadas, y/o desvergonzadas, que incluso puedan parecerte obscenas. Esa es mi última intención. ¡Oh, si supieras cuanto me cuesta escribir esto!; sin embargo mi duro vocabulario, como hombre y como Leagan, no encuentra mejores palabras para expresar lo tanto que te quiero._

 _Te he notado últimamente perdida en tus pensamientos. Sufro al pensar que te vas alejando cada vez más de mí. Que llegues a pensar que todo ha sido un error y que sería ideal no volver a cruzar nuestros caminos. Apenas si duermo con semejantes temores ahogándome. Pero vuelvo a ti y todo pesar desaparece._

 _Quiero que sea así por siempre. Que nada en el mundo sea tan atroz como para no olvidarlo entre tus besos. Quiero borrar todo mal recuerdo mío de tu memoria y que, al pensar en mí, te sientas dichosa. Que entre los dos, seamos fuertes y débiles cuando lo necesitemos._

 _Te escribo esta carta para darme valor._

 _Para pedirte que estés a mi lado hasta el último de mis días._

 _Para preguntarte si así lo deseas. Si, algún día, incluso quieras que unamos nuestras vidas bajo el matrimonio._

 _ **Sinceramente tuyo** , **Neil Leagan.**_

Parpadeó incrédula.

Fijó sus ojos verdes en los Neil. Lentamente, se acercó a él y le lanzó el papel a la cara. El varón se exaltó ante lo extraño de sus actos; sorprendido, no esperó el que la joven se colgara de su cuello y le recriminara entre murmullos histéricos.

—¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Sigues siendo el niño pusilánime que conocí! ¡Mira que decir estas cosas en una carta!

—¡Candy, es que yo...! —balbuceó confundido.

La rubia le cortó las excusas besándole con todas sus fuerzas. Él respondió de la misma manera.

 _Cobarde..._ Y no sólo él. También ella lo había sido, debía reconocer. Sin embargo, eran un par de cobardes que, armándose de valor, _estarían_ **juntos** en lo que el destino les deparara.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

Yo tampoco estaba del todo conforme con matar al pobre Neil, jaja. Todavía no estoy preparada para escribir finales tan crudos y tristes. Así que aquí está la ansiada reunión de los amantes. Así como una de las cartas que leyó Candy en ese funeral de pesadilla. Uno o dos capítulos más darán el cierre, o eso creo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo.

 _See you around...~_


End file.
